


Between Us

by Ei_10



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ei_10/pseuds/Ei_10
Summary: After two years of their marriage, for the first time eichi asked something serious to rei.





	Between Us

“rei… i want to have a baby”

 

Ignored.

 

“reeei” eichi taking off the headphone by force and get on reis body. He put the tablet away and now make rei look at his eyes “i. Want. To. Have. A. Baby”

 

Rei, who has been enjoying his monday morning catching up with all ritsu's show the whole week just let his mouth hanging after he listen to what eichi asked him. “is there any new netflix drama i missed? Did you watched anime again?” rei asked, this time he put away the headphone and make eichi more comfortable “ or drama? I bet another kounodori seasons? Didnt you said you hated hospital drama?”

 

Eichi pouting the whole time because rei just cutting off his words with some annoying guess--which honestly not really wrong-- he did watch couple of drama alone, and that kounodori one starred keito as the main character. But that's not really the main reason. ”keichan.. have a baby” a real baby. Not in the drama “I visited him yesterday. He looks super happy, you know like an idiot, he is grinning ear to ear and playing with the baby.. ignoring me the whole time”- _ -i also want to see rei’s idiot face  _ is screamed all over eichi’s face and rei can see that coming.

 

“i see….but i already have a big baby here” rei giggles and tickling eichi’s waist, making the blond trying to run away but of course rei won't let him and hugged him instead “we are both busy eichi.. we can't. Beside we are both men. This isn't fictional world where you can get pregnant out of sudden? Well unless you want to  search of a handmaid’s then we perform the ceremony--ugh that hurts eichi”

 

Rei didn't get to finish his words because eichi immediately bite his neck-hard. Perhaps bleeding already--the moment rei jokingly gesture the “ceremony” stuff. “im just joking…” he sighed and looking at eichi., The blond seems to be annoyed by rei’s joke but well it's nothing new. Their joke are simply isn't really clicked to each other. Like eichi’s stupid surprise gift for rei in their marriage anniversary. A freaking “clone” of eichi--seems alive. Eichi inspired by the altered carbon-another netflix series they watched weeks before--but well they just get used to it. 

 

Rei fix their position so eichi can sit in front of him and finally he look at his eyes, ready to be serious because eichi seems to be serious about this matter. He don't want to make eichi feel down because rei rejecting him without reason always make the blond down too much. That's why, perhaps he should try to make eichi understand why he said they cant. “eichi… baby isnt a toy, we cant have baby only to fulfill your current desire. If we have baby only to left them with baby sitter all the time don't you feel bad at them?” rei asked. 

 

He pull up eichi’s chin gently because after what he said eichi seems to be more down, ara? Perhaps rei just poke on an open wound? He should have remember that … eichi didn't enjoy his younger days like other kids with their parent. Perhaps, eichi understand it the most.. how a kid feel like without their parent around. “listen.. I just don’t want you to pushing yourself. You're an entertainer who manages his own and plentiful of other artist’s work. Now you want to raise a kid too.. it will be bad for your health eichi… besides we can't.. casually adopt kids too right? there are regulations.. and with our status it won't be easy thing either?”

 

Eichi nods “I know…” he stopped and look away. “about the regulation.. don’t worry, I will work about it.. but rei I know I sounds like a kid who just want new toy but im really serious about this?.. it's not like I don’t like if its just two of us.. I just..” he stopped again. Now this make rei feels worried. He wonder what makes eichi really hard to say this? This isn’t sounds like him as eichi always voice out his opinion loud and clear. “sorry, its just my egoist request, but I just really want us to have one.. not for other people to see, but for us..?” eichi said while finally looking at rei’s eyes for the last sentence.

 

Rei sighed but he later smiled at eichi, “ then we can hmmm start with play with kids in our day off instead watching tv all day like usual? Then… if you feel like you can do that we will think about it again? Okay?”

 

Eichi nods sadly. Rei is right, both of them are like super busy couple. They barely have time together if its not 2 days every month.. winter break is the longest they have been together. For a week at least. sure both live together but sometimes when rei preparing new album with undead he can't back home often. Also when both have tour. After all eichi is also still maintaining his job to be idol and producer in his agency, though of course lately his job at office isn't as much as before, all thanks to anzu who can lead the new producer greatly 

 

“then… is that mean we can go out now?” eichi asked in really innocent tone. It's not like he dont like how they spent time together all this time. He enjoy the quiet cafe talk.. the cooking together.. watching tv.. catching up with their friend show on tv or.. just hanging out with their friend. Its just its the first time they are going out to place with alot of kids. Rei usually not allowing eichi to get close to kids too much because eichi have tendency to forget time as he play with them. Not that rei is not jealous.. he is just worried that eichi not caring his own stamina and pushing himself to play.

 

Rei laugh at how eichi seems like a kid now. He is already 24 yet he still can looks this adorable. Rei can't help but mess his bed hair “yes? Let's… take a bath together” he said after he jump off the bed and carry eichi in his arms. 

 

It's been 2 years since they married, but honestly this is the first time eichi ask him something serious. Eichi rarely demand anything from rei.. like he is fine with all the drama rei take. He also fine with the dancer in undead concert that seems to be too thirsty of their touch. He is also fine when rei spent two month barely calling him because undeads schedule is too packed and eichi said rei should use his time to sleep instead of calling him. Instead, its rei who is sort of really demanding most of time? Rei always sulking whenever eichi got a main role of shoujo drama. He said eichi is a bad kisser so eichi end up taking too much take with his partner. Or when.. eichi rushed to hospital almost in every end of his tour. Especially in those days when rei cant be around him too much to watch him. Rei always cut eichi’s tour schedule and other job because he is too worried.. even though sometimes eichi rejects is.. most of time eichi just let rei do that. After all he also don't want to make rei upset when he sick.

 

Right.. this is the first ask eichi have after their marriage. It's not something dangerous or bad for them.. it's just a baby right? And if eichi willing to take hiatus isn't that means better? So he can rest more at home? 

 

“rei.. the water is already full..” eichi said as he waving his hands in front of rei’s eyes “what are you thinking about?”

 

Rei shakes his head. Oh god he end up thinking too much about it. “you? What else?” he giggles and splash the water to eichi.

 

“eeh” eichi throw the bubble to rei “im here why you think too far”

 

Rei jumps on him “right im stupid, i can eat you right away”

 

.

It's actually under foundation which nagisa and hiyori take care about—eichi gives rei a slight annoyed face because he didn’t expect it, he also annoyed with the fact that hiyori do something like this? After all their tea time? Hiyori never talk about this. 

 

Eichi run from rei’s side to hiyori who is waving happily “how? Why? Ughhhh—“eichi keep mumbling in gibberish way to hiyori before rei caught him and pat his back “hmph.. I feel fooled”

 

“you never ask, not my fault” hiyori answered the question. He simply know eichi too much to understand the blond’s frustration about this “come in, actually the kids has been waiting for you two” 

 

“and here I thought you will filled these kid’s brain with cospro—talk only” rei said in slight bitter tone. He hates how eichi is really close with hiyori after graduation. This man always flirt around too much, though rei know he don’t flirt to eichi because his love is too clueless about it most of time 

 

Hiyori laughed, “what are you talking about? This isn’t a training field nor place where ibara have control. There is no system like that in this house” ofcourse, this is merely orphan which nagisa and hiyori secretly take care about. Why secret? Because hmm? Mostly they're kids which abandoned by their public figure parents.. There are few of them that managed to get back to their parent after they retired (yeah not everyone is abandoned there are some who actually come there because of their parent’s career and their family don’t want to take care of them) but actually there aren’t few that just graduate from here and never know their parents. “this is just a house for them.. to stay lovingly to their nature.. without unnecessary hatred to society”

 

Rei try to look away, sometimes it's sure better to not know deeper of everyone’s reasons. It's hard to hate them like this “then? Nagisa isn’t here though?” he asked as he follow hiyori to other room. Please don’t ask where eichi is, he already busy with the kids 

 

“he is sort of busy..” hiyori answered as he help the maid to finish the dessert they made “fufu, wasn’t oogami-kun’s single failed to receive a perfect all kill last week because nagisa’s OST? The drama was pretty hit though? I doubt you watched it” 

 

Rei rolled his eyes “yeah I don’t bother too, ritsu have too much show this week—enough of that talk” he shakes his own head “about the thing I mailed.. I just want you to introduce him to some kid with the possibility, im still not sure to do this or not but I guess it's not good to put hope to the kids.. and to eichi too. Honestly I doubt we can. We don’t really have much time home”

 

Hiyori put the last chocolate on the top of dessert before he look at rei “eichi.. decided to quit idol right?”

 

“huh?” rei raised his eyebrow—he never hear that?

 

“hiyori-san!!!!!!!” rei was about to ask more but he heard the kids calling hiyori from where eichi left them. He can help to think eichi probably fall? Get hurt? Or something so he just run to them right away only to find his love is doing some wataru’s magic trick and making the kids screamed in joy.

 

“more of this is bad for my heart”—rei sighed.

 

Hiyori laughed and patted rei’s shoulder “you will be surprised more”

 

..

 

They're married for 2 years.. and before this, they are already in relationship for 2 years, yet… there are so many face of eichi that rei never see before. especially this one, where eichi simply smile while eating the pudding, watching a girl who stay alone in other room. That smile looks different than the usual him.. it's like..? a proud dad smiled? 

 

It's already three months since first time they come here, third times for rei but perhaps countless time for eichi. Rei just noticed it recently that eichi didn’t take more job as usual and he spent more of his time here. It's not like rei complaining. He is glad that eichi got more rest actually and eichi also seems a lot more happy too at home so it's fine for him. it's just everytime eichi comeback from this place he seems like super drained and just went to sleep after bath. That makes rei jealous—but how could he stopped eichi to be this happy? “Pfft” rei can't help but reach eichi’s check when he noticed eichi is too focused to actually care about how he at now “eat properly dad” rei jokes which make eichi blushed. “are you interested with her?”

 

Eichi nods “she is cute… and hard working?” he said with not so sure tone “She is the only one that didn’t join the other kids with us before because she have a show next week at kindergarten, that’s why she keep practicing even until now? . hiyori said she just get here recently.. her mom died, her dad.. can't be with her..” 

 

_ ‘Ah… her dad probably famous person.. or new idol…?’ _ Rei sighed because its mean it will be bad if eichi attached to her… it's going to be hard to get her, usually famous people just let their kids under protection like this and get them back later after things in their life isn’t too heated.

 

“hiyori said we can go to her kindergarten next week because he is busy he won't make it. Rei don’t have schedule right? we can postpone the amusement park date later right right?” eichi asked excitedly 

 

Rei blinks “eh?” didn’t he just say to himself that it will be bad if eichi get close to this one?—why eichi always managed to choose the choice rei avoid the most? Also for the record she is girl and it will be even harder for two dad to take care of one little girl? They don’t have any experience as girl and it will be much more trouble. There are probably a lot of misunderstand especially in her puberty and such“uh.. okay? But eichi...—“

 

“don’t worry, hiyori said its fine. Her dad wont come back, also her nanny from here is a friend with our butler.. you don’t have to be worried” eichi smiled at rei.—now this one is a bit creepy one. Its sounds like eichi can hear what he thought and honestly he is kind of afraid that eichi decide to do something with her dad but perhaps it's just his stupid delusion.

 

Rei nods “alright?” he answered—mostly to himself. Rei take a deep breath and finally said “Then what about you introduce me to her more?”

 

Eichi stand up and offer his hand to rei “gladly~”

**Author's Note:**

> *handmaid is a hulu drama series and the ceremony theyre talking about is the "sex" between handmaid and master while the wife watched them for the sake of having baby   
> **kounodori is hospital drama about doctor which is focused to mom and their babies  
> ***altered carbon is netflix drama and the gift eichi give to rei is.. literally his clone but its not alive.
> 
>  
> 
> Thankyou for reading :" please leave comment of your thought abt this fic .. that will be a great reward for me


End file.
